Through the Mist
by Nanya-hime
Summary: Voldemort has won the battle and grows bored as time passes. That, along with the fact that the wizarding population is dying, prompts him to go back in time and change things to his liking. Will be slash, you've been warned!


Hello everyone,

watching the last Harry Potter movie and reading some of the books again, I started wondering what would have happened to the immortal Voldemort, if he had won. How would things look like in a few centuries? Thinking like this I got the idea of a very bored and disappointed Voldemort. This is what started this story.

I'll try to write characters in a way that it will be logical. So the reason why Voldemort isn't going around killing people left and right is because he has done that for years and is bored by it. He is in a way disappointed, just that doesn't really feel it, seeing that his soul is destroyed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! All copyrights belong to JK Rowling. This story is written for fun and I am not making any profit with it.

Note: There will be slash in this story, so if you are against man x man, don't read!

Enjoy reading and mind that this is only the prologue

* * *

><p>Walking through the barren land he let his gaze drift around. 400 years earlier there had been a town at this very location. A stinking, ugly muggle town. As his eyes wandered over the remnants of an old highway further away he remembered the fight that had taken place here. The muggles had come with their bombs and weapons, however the most damage they had done was destroying their own. A few wizards and witches had died, but only those that were too weak to defend themselves.<p>

It had actually been quiet amusing, seeing their military might had been a sight to behold, however, shielding against normal bombs was rather easy, muggle diseases didn't work against magical people so their biological weapons once again only hurt themselves. The only weapons that really worked were the nuclear bombs, which had destroyed a whole continent. If it hadn't been for witches and wizards the whole world probably would have been destroyed by that. Nuclear dust had almost spread over the whole world, causing clouds that would have lasted for years, darkening the sky so much that the sunlight wouldn't have been able to get through at all. Living in those conditions probably would have been impossible.

As it was the magical people had worked together and banished the nuclear dust to the already destroyed land. That step had also managed to unite all wizards against muggles and no one protested against his order to banish all muggles along with their nuclear failure.

Now all of them were long gone and the magical people had been united under his rule. Mudbloods had already been taken care of before the muggles had died. That was the last real struggle he had had – that and taking over the whole magical world. It had taken him a good century, during which he had seen countless of his followers die, while their sons and daughters continued to serve him.

Now, however, there was no need to rule them anymore. Centuries of inbreeding lead to a decline of magic. More and more children became squibs while those who didn't got more powerful as well as insane. The only powerful and normal children were those whose parent's blood was completely different.

'… _And then what? If all muggles are dead and only our kind lives there will be so much inbreeding that it will cause insanity and loss of magic in the end. You are the best example of that!'_

How that boy had been right with this. It annoyed him to no end. No matter what kind of development they made with magic, they couldn't fight the blood that was running through their veins. Still, the boy also had been wrong with his assumption to leave the muggles be. The alternate mirror had shown that too. If left to their own devices they would have overpopulated the world, driven wizards away and destroying the planet with their 'technique'. At least wizards left the planet alone. Their kind would die within the next few centuries, but the planet and its animals would live.

Just that this wasn't something that Voldemort was looking forward too. For around one hundred years everything had been perfect. No war, no struggle, no hiding, only wizarding development under his unquestioned and unchallenged rule.

Now however he was annoyed with it all, he didn't want to accept his failure and he was tired and bored without a challenge. He could even walk through the diseased land without anything happening to him. The boy surly would laugh if he knew that the last real enjoyment he had had, was when he had been there to challenge him. The irony of that left a sour taste in his mouth.

'Not for much longer… I have seen enough… I also have seen what leaving the muggles alone would do. I may as well see, what leaving the boy alive to challenge me will do to the world. I am not tired of live, I am tired of this reality. Death is not the next great journey, I will see what some changes will do to the world.'

He drew a rune circle into the ground, placed magic enhancement stones along the circle and placed the sand of several time turners into the lines. Before casting the spell he had worked on for the last twenty years and vanished along with the circle had made.

* * *

><p>With a smirk Voldemort – or now Tom Marvolo Riddle – opened his eyes. Everything had gone exactly as planned.<p>

* * *

><p>Yes, I know, it's only a short introduction, I will write more next time (and I mean it as I can't stand short chapters). Still for a prologue I didn't want to drag it out. The real plot starts next time. Hope you enjoyed it so far and leave a message :)<p> 


End file.
